Noël et révélation
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: James sort avec Lily depuis quelques mois, quand les Maraudeurs décident de lui révéler la raison qui les a unis tous les quatre...


-Reste ici, sale gosse !  
-Tu ne m'auras pas, Evans !

Remus secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Mais en fait il avait surtout envie de sourire. James et Lily se coursaient autour du gigantesque sapin de Noël qu'ils avaient fait apparaître et décoré dans la Salle sur Demande. Par divers moyens plus ou moins douteux, James avait convaincu ses amis et sa toute récente petite amie qu'il serait plus interssant de fêter Noël en comité restreint plutôt qu'avec les autres Maisons et les professeurs. Persuader Sirius n'avait pas posé de difficultés, pas plus que pour Peter. Par contre, il avit du utiliser de tout son charme, ainsi que de quelques baisers placés à des moments stratégiques de son argumentation (à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'émettre un avis contraire) pour amener la jolie rousse à se ranger à sa proposition. Lily n'avait pas l'habitude de la vie relativement indépendante des Maraudeurs. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de courir comme une enfant derrière un James hilare, recouverte des guirlandes qu'il lui avait renversées dessus. Ce dernier finit par s'arrêter et se tournant vers la jeune fille, il lui lança son regard le plus implorant, qui était capable de faire fondre la banquise (mais pas MacGonagall).

-Non James, je ne craquerais pas cette fois-ci. Je vais me venger et… non, arrête… Pas ces yeux-là… Oh et puis zut !

Elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il se permit alors un rapide sourire de victoire avant de l'accueillir dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte. Remus les observait. Il aurait aimé à cet instant être dans la Grande Salle, à admirer le magnifique sourire de la cousine blonde de Sirius, Narcissa. Il se mit une gifle mentale. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il quitta ces déprimantes pensées pour se concentrer sur l'ambiance festive qui l'entourait. James avait saisi le visage de Lily et le caressait doucement. Elle en ronronnait presque de plaisir.

-Lily, tu es une fête de Noël à toi toute seule.

Elle rougit brusquement, les yeux pétillant de joie. Elle se serra contre le brun en murmurant des mots inaudibles à Rémus.

-Eh bien, il suffit qu'on vous laisse tous seuls cinq minutes, et on se retrouve en revenant en plein milieu d'une représentation de Roméo et Juliette. Quoique, je ne crois pas que Juliette ne se soit couverte de guirlandes avant d'embrasser Roméo.

La voix était railleuse. Sirius et Peter revenait d'une razzia sur les cuisines, les bras chargés de Bièraubeurre, jus de citrouille, victuailles, confiseries et desserts divers, ainsi que quelques bouteilles d'une boisson gazeuse Moldue qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup.

-Tu penses que je ferais mieux de dire à ma petite amie le même genre de déclaration que les tiennes ? Je me souviens de celle que tu as servie à Lisa en sixième année : « Tu es aussi belle qu'un Nimbus tout neuf » !  
-James, ça suffit !

Toute la petite assemblée était écroulée de rire. Les petites escarmouches ne cesseraient jamis entre James et Sirius. Lily n'était pas en reste et s'était très vite lancée dans ce jeu. Vraiment cet instant respirait le bonheur à l'état pur.

-… et quand tu avais dit à Amélia que tu l'aimais presque autant qu'une Biéraubeurre.  
-James, ça suffit ! Tu vas trop loin !

Sirius avait un visage fermé et sa baguette était sortie.

-Potter, je vais te faire ravaler tes moqueries ! En garde !  
-Oh, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible ! Tu veux te battre Black ? Il y a longtemps que tu attends ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

James s'était fait provoquant, un air gouailleur sur le visage, mais la baguette à la main lui aussi. Lily était perdue et commençait à paniquer.

-Ehj ! Les garçons, vous n'allez pas vous battre ? Calmez-vous, bon sang ! James, Sirius, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie et…  
-C'était une plaisanterie de trop ! Je vais lui faire rabattre son caquet.

La voix de Sirius était froide, très loin de la bravache habituelle.

-Ecarte-toi Lily, je vais lui faire comprendre qu'on ne provoque pas un Potter impunément.  
-Mais…

James écarta fermement de lui la jeune fille et se mit en garde en face de son adversaire, celui-ci faisant de même. La tension dans l'air était palpable. Lily, affolée, se couvrait la bouche avec ses mains. Les deux jeunes hommes ne se quittaient pas du regard, semblant chercher la faille de l'autre. Soudain tout s'accéléra, ils prirent une grande inspiration, leurs bras se tendirent…

-_Wingardium Leviosa_

Ils avaient crié le sort en même temps, et, avec un parfait synchronisme, avaient tourné leurs baguettes vers Lily. Sans savoir comment, la préfète se retrouva juchée dans l'énorme chaussette qu'ils avaient accrochée à mi-hauteur du sapin. Il fallu une dizaine de secondes à la jeune fille pour comprendre qu'elle avait été manipulée.

-JAMES POTTER ! TU AS DEUX SECONDES POUR ME FAIRE DESCENDRE DE LÀ ! SINON GARE À TES FESSES !

La soirée continua, après que Lily ait boudé une trentaine de secondes. Il était alors onze heures trente, quand James fit tinter son verre.

-Bon, c'est l'heure de lui dire.

Rémus sentit son visage se fermer, tandis que James et Sirius affichaient des mines bizarrement semblables et que Peter soupirait. Lily par contre était à nouveau perdue.

-Dire quoi ? A qui ? A moi ?  
-Lily, ça ne fait pas très longtemps que tu es avec nous, mais nous savons que nous pouvons te faire confiance.

James avait un ton très ferme et Lily savait qu'il ne rigolait plus. Elle se tint coite. Sirius reprit alors la parole, et Peter enchaîna après lui.

-Nous gardons un secret qui pourrait détruire la vie d'un homme s'il était ébruité.  
-Il faut que tu saches que ce secret est effrayant et que nous ne prenons pas ça à la légère. Nous avons même pensé au serment inviolable…

Peter finit là sa tirade et Rémus acheva le discours.

-Tu as le choix, Lily. Si tu refuses, il restera entre nous de nombreux autres secrets dépendant de celui-là, qui risquent de gâcher ta vie avec nous, voire ta relation avec James. Néanmoins tu ne seras pas chargée de ce fardeau. Si tu acceptes, tu devras en endosser les conséquences telles que la peur, ou le poids du silence. Mais tu feras alors vraiment partie des Maraudeurs. Nous ne sommes pas un club ou une association. Nous sommes simplement des amis, unis par des liens très forts.

Rémus s'arrêta là. Il observa la jeune fille. Elle était intelligente et avait bien compris les implications. Sa réponse ne serait pas un bravade, ni irréfléchie. Même si ils savaient tous les quatre ce qu'elle choisirait, ils se devaient de la mettre au courant. Lily ouvrit la bouche.

-J'accepte.

Il y eu un soupir de soulagement collectif. Mais elle n'avait pas fini.

-Je n'accepte pas seulement pour James. Il est vrai que je refuserais de le perdre. Nous ne sortons pas ensemble depuis longtemps, mais je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que je l'aime de toute mon âme. Mais il y a aussi le fait que la confiance que vous m'accordez m'honore. Et enfin, j'ai le pressentiment que je peux vous aider.

Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre. Rémus hocha la tête, et James serra la main de Lily pour l'encourager, avant de la lâcher. Rémus toussota pour se motiver.

-Lily, je… je dois t'avouer quelque chose à propos de moi… je… Tu as remarqué mes absences régulières depuis le début de ma scolarité ? Et bien ce n'était pas parce que j'étais malade… enfin presque… C'est plus une malédiction qu'une maladie. Je suis… je suis… je… je suis un Loup-garou.

C'était tellement plus facile d'en parler simplement avec James, Peter et Sirius. Mais il avait réussi. Maintenant, il attendait la réaction de l'intéressée. Aucun des quatre garçons ne faisait le moindre geste, pour ne pas la perturber. Elle fixa Rémus pendant de longues secondes, avant que des larmes n'apparaissent dans ses yeux magnifiques yeux émeraude.

-Oh Rémus ! Je suis tellement navrée pour toi !

Elle se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Les Maraudeurs ne s'étaient pas trompés sur elle. Elle avait le cœur sur la main. Rémus se sentit réchauffé par cette accolade spontanée. Il sentit à son tour les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Voyant cela, et sachant que son ami n'aimait pas ce genre d'épanchement, James chercha à détendre l'atmosphère.

-Eh ! C'est MA petite amie qui est dans tes bras, Rémus.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Les restes de la solennité qui régnait il y a une minute à peine firent tinter encore plus ces perles de joie. Lily retourna dans les bras de James et l'embrassa pour le rassurer. Elle avait sûrement mille questions à poser, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Sirius remplit les verres de Bièraubeurre, et alors qu'il achevait de remplir le sien, les douze coups de minuit retentirent. Il leva son verre.

-Je porte un toast, en ce jour de Noël, aux Maraudeurs et leur nouvelle amie. Puisse notre amitié perdurer, jusqu'à la mort.

Les autres levèrent leurs verres et les firent tinter les uns contre les autres, en répétant les derniers mots.

-Jusqu'à la mort !


End file.
